


The Difference A Second Can Make

by mk_malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Remus Lupin birthday fic 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/mk_malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A life can be changed in a second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference A Second Can Make

**Title**: The Difference A Second Can Make  
**Author**: MK Malfoy  
**Pairing**: Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, Teddy Lupin  
**Summary**: A life can be changed in a second.  
**Rating**: G  
**Warning**: perhaps a bit sad  
**Words**:750  
**Disclaimer**: None of this is mine.  
**A/N**: Happy birthday, Remus. You broke my heart in DH, but I'll always love you despite that.

"Harry's at Hogwarts, Remus," Dora whispered in Remus's ear as she kissed her husband on the cheek and withdrew Teddy, who had been sleeping comfortably in his father's arms. When Remus's brownish-amber eyes opened a few seconds later, she smiled, but it was tinged with sadness. She knew how very tired Remus had been as of late and didn't want him to leave, but she knew he would. Harry needed his help. "Sorry. You and Teddy looked comfortable. I didn't want to wake you, but I knew you'd want to know."

Remus blinked a few times and looked at his son who continued to sleep against his mother's chest. The little boy who had stolen his heart was a miracle—by far the best thing Remus had ever created. He loved this beautiful baby as he had never loved another, and he couldn't wait to watch his son grow up; he didn't want to miss a minute of it.

Looking down to the area where Teddy had been lying seconds before, Remus now felt cold and empty. He wanted to ask for his son back so the two could go back to resting as they had been. He instead stood and stretched. Life did not always give one what they wanted, did it? He let out a nervous breath as he looked at his son. "Yes, I need to go help Harry. We've been expecting this for months, Dora, and I have a feeling that something big is going to happen. If we're lucky, by the time this night is over, _Lord Voldemort_ will be no more." It was a happy thought and made Remus smile. He Summoned his cloak and looked toward the door; there wasn't a moment to waste. "Are you going to stay with your Mum while I am gone? I expect to be out all night and don't like the idea of you and Teddy being here by yourselves."

Dora yawned. "No. I think I'm going to call it an early night. Mum's not been feeling that well lately, and as you know, neither has Teddy. I haven't had much sleep because I've been concerned about him. I'm happy you were finally able to get him to sleep; he's been so fussy." Dora then grinned as Remus walked over to her and leant down and kissed Teddy's forehead. "You're such a wonderful father, Remus. He's going to be such a daddy's boy, you know that, yes?" Tonks added as she sat down and rested her son on her legs so she could stare at him. She would never tire of looking at her son. Remus sat beside her and ran a finger down the small little cheek, and then he placed a finger inside of Teddy's tiny hand. Dora leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. "We'll be fine here. Wake me when you return, okay?"

Remus nodded, then leant down and kissed Dora on the lips before he stood. "I love you, Dora."

Dora watched as her husband walked to the door, and she couldn't help the tremor that went through her body. She had a bad feeling. Something terrible was going to happen. But she made herself stop thinking such a thing. Remus would be fine. "I love you, Remus," was all she could say; her voice was trembling and she didn't want her husband to know how scared she was for him.

Perhaps she should go with him. But no, she had Teddy and he was her number one priority at the moment. She looked at her son, then back at Remus. "Take care of yourself and don't be a martyr." She watched as he looked at her. There was no smile on his face.

As Remus walked out the door, Dora swallowed and shook her head.

She knew she'd never see her husband again.

She set down the baby and ran to the fireplace and Floo Called her mother. Within five minutes, she was standing at the door, looking back at her son, who was still asleep, his little hand resting on his grandmother's shoulder. It was such a precious sight, and Dora again thanked Remus for giving her such a beautiful gift. Her little Teddy was her life now, as was Remus, and Dora couldn't wait until the three could wake up the following morning and begin the rest of their lives.

She looked at her mother, smiled, glanced back at her son one final time, and then walked out the door and closed it.


End file.
